


La vida pirata es la vida mejor

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había leyendas para todos los gustos a lo largo y ancho de los siete mares. Algunas eran verdades exageradas hasta la mentira, otras, mentiras camufladas como verdades. La mayoría, por lo general, versaban sobre la tripulación de La Cassiopeia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Cassiopeia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



La _Cassiopeia_ era la nave más famosa que surcaba los siete mares. Tan infame como famosa, sin lugar a dudas, y la fuente de innumerables leyendas. Todo aquel que entregase su vida al mar, todo aquel que viviese en una de las ciudades al margen de la ley en la que malhechores y otros marineros no tan malos parasen… todos habían oído mil y una leyendas sobre la _Cassiopeia_.

Uno de los rumores que eran considerados una verdad universal contaba que la _Cassiopeia_ tenía velas de un característico color rojo, la sangre de todos aquellos que habían caído intentando conquistarla se había convertido en su mayor emblema.

Nadie sabía de cuántos miembros contaba la tripulación. Los rumores decían que cinco, pero todo buen entendido tenía más que claro que era un número demasiado reducido para un barco de semejante tamaño. Aquellos que habían visto el barco, aunque fuese de lejos, aseguraban que se trataba de un galeón de cincuenta metros de eslora como mínimo. Era imposible que solo cinco hombres fuesen capaces de manejarla.

Pero solo de cinco hablaban los rumores, las leyendas y los cuentos que las madres contaban a los niños de Tortuga para tratar de alejarlos de convertirse en piratas demasiado pronto (hasta las madres de Isla de la Tortuga deseaban que sus hijos fuesen algo mejor que ellas y que sus padres).

Para empezar, nadie hablaba del capitán. Había que ser un loco suicida para atreverse a mencionar su nombre. Atraía el mal agüero mencionar al capitán de la _Cassiopeia_ porque gracias a alguna arte negra, el impresionante navío aparecía allí en dónde alguien era lo suficientemente iluso para pronunciar el nombre de su capitán. Por eso, en murmullos asustados, lo habían bautizado como U-Know. Su primer almirante, Xiah, era el hombre más temido de los mares. Nunca había sido derrotado en combate, ni siquiera en una trifulca de taberna siendo adolescente. O eso aseguraba su leyenda. Por si eso no fuese suficiente, aseguraban que su maestría con la espada era tal que nadie había sido capaz de volver a hablar después de contemplarlo luchar.

Aunque si alguien parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas y soltado en el mundo, ese era Hero. No se conocía su verdadero nombre, nadie seguía vivo que pudiese corroborar los rumores de que era la belleza hecha carne como regalo de la Diosa de los Mares, y desde luego, nadie podía asegurar si era cierto que llevaba semejante apodo por ser el único superviviente de una ciudad destrozada. Lo que sí sabía todo el mundo, era que iba en busca de venganza y siempre, siempre, siempre, conseguía lo que se proponía.  
El quinteto lo cerraban los hermanos M. Podían ser hermanos o podían no serlo. Lo único que aclaraban las leyendas era que ahí dónde uno estaba el otro no andaba muy lejos. El mayor, Micky, era el único que usaba armas de fuego de los cinco. Las malas lenguas contaban en murmullos que había hecho tratos con Davy y que las balas de sus pistolas (una completamente negra, la otra completamente blanca) podían matar a los no-muertos y resucitar a los no-vivos. Si bien en esa parte numerosas cejas se alzaban en incredulidad, lo que todos creían era que, como la historia seguía, Micky jamás había fallado una diana.

El menor, Max, era el cartógrafo y navegante que dirigía la _Cassiopeia_. Era él la causa de que discurriesen por rutas que solo ellos conocían, de que apareciesen salidos de la nada en el horizonte dispuestos a acechar sus presas, y, más importante, Max era el único ser humano que conocía como llegar a la isla en la que la tripulación guardaba sus tesoros.

Nada era extraño en el pequeño prostíbulo de Nueva Orleáns. Un cuentacuentos entretenía a la audiencia con las últimas noticias que decían haber avistado La _Cassiopeia_ no muy lejos. Sobre cubierta habían visto a Xiah, mirando el horizonte con su espada desenvainada porque al parecer, Micky tenía que cumplir su cupo de almas para Davy, y por eso cazaban cerca de los puertos.

Todos prestaban atención, algunos lo llamaban mentiroso a gritos, la mayoría seguía bebiendo ron. En un rincón, hay tres hombres sentados en la mesa. Cabezas juntas y jarras llenas de alcohol.

—¡Es que es tan divertido!— comenta el más delgado de los tres. Su chaleco largo de cuero cubre el cinto que guarda las fundas de dos pistolas: una blanca y otra negra—. ¡Están todos emocionados!

—Yo diría más bien que están acojonados— en este caso, el hombre de voz queda (que sonríe con algo que solo puede ser definido como perversidad) aprovecha para cubrirse un poco más con la mugrienta capa larga que lleva. Bajo ella, los botones dorados de la Armada resplandecen a la luz de las velas.

—No les viene mal de vez en cuando— bromea el tercero. A diferencia de los otros dos, podría pasar por cualquier hombre común de taberna. Lleva ropa sencilla y con signos de estar bien usada. Limpia, pero no nueva. Lo único que lo diferencia de los demás es su altura y su atlético y poderoso físico.

—Bonita forma de cubrir un despiste— se ríe por lo bajo el hombre encapuchado—. Me sorprende que Yunho no te haya dado una paliza por ser gilipollas.

—Que equivocado estás, mi pequeño Kyuhyun— el suspiro del primer hombre no podría contener más sorna ni queriendo—. El que intentó despellejarlo vivo fue Jaejoong, no Yunho. Yunho lo adora.

Changmin sonríe con superioridad como todo comentario.

—La mierda es que ahora Leeteuk piensa que podemos capturaros, ¿por qué no tiráis hacia China, nosotros os seguimos, y quedáis por allí tiempo suficiente para darme una semanita con Zhou Mi?

—¿Tanto necesitas sexo?

—No me jodáis, no me jodáis— advirtió Kyuhyun. Dio un último trago a su bebida y se puso en pie—. Os dejo que sigáis disfrutando del ambiente. Id a China, anda. Ya te devolveré el favor en otra ocasión Changmin.

El narrador, ahora que volvían a prestarle atención, había pasado a hablar del pacto con el diablo que Max había firmado para conocer todos los senderos, hasta los de los muertos. Después de él seguramente hablarían de la gente que se había arrancado los ojos porque no soportaban la belleza y la soledad que Hero emitía, y aquellos a los que U-Know había cortado la lengua para que no volviesen a pronunciar su nombre.

—Jaejoong va a matarnos en cuanto volvamos— Changmin alzó una ceja. Yoochun, su voz cargada de risa, parecía encontrar el castigo divertido—. No me mires así que sabes que es cierto. Primero, le arruinas las vacaciones dejando que Leeteuk nos vea, y luego vamos y nos escaqueamos del barco antes de que él tuviese tiempo de arrastrar a Yunho y a Junsu y castigarnos a nosotros sin salir. Eres todo un irrespetuoso.

—Y lo mucho que me adoras no tiene nombre.

La carcajada de Yoochun, mientras las historias pasaban a contar la vieja leyenda de la tripulación de la _Cassiopeia_ derrotando en la batalla más épica de todas las leyendas de los siete mares, la _Take That_ ; hizo que la mitad de los patrones del garito se girasen hacia ellos con mala cara. Nadie apreciaba que les estropeasen un buen cuento. Changmin, decidido a llevar a cabo los planes que le rondaban la mente desde que había arrastrado a Yoochun nada más echaron el ancla, agarró de la mano a su acompañante en un gesto discreto y apremiante, y salió del local con pasos seguros cargados de confianza.

Permitió que su compañero se fuese deshaciendo en un ataque de risa hasta que pasados cinco minutos se encontraron en los callejones peligrosos que conducían a las afueras de la ciudad. Ni corto ni perezoso, lo empujó contra una pared, callando los sonidos con un beso fiero.

Ya que iban a tener que aguantar a Jaejoong durante la próxima semana sin dejar de quejarse, al menos, podían hacer algo que hiciese que mereciese la pena su pequeña escapada rebelde.


	2. Naufrago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Resumen:** La vida de un pirata estaba repleta de eventos inesperados. Uno podía aceptarlos o, como Jaejoong, echarle la culpa de todo a China.

_**Día 5, 15:00** _

Sentado a la sombra de una palmera, el almirante de la _Cassiopeia_ dio un nuevo sorbo a su leche de coco. La tarde era apacible, había asado un pájaro para almorzar, y nada ni nadie iban a molestarlo ahora que su ropa volvía a estar seca. Tenía comida en abundancia, sombra, y una laguna de la que obtener agua.

Si el aburrimiento no terminaba matándolo, iba a tener unas vacaciones de lo más agradables.

 

_**Día 4, 19:00** _

La tormenta había sorprendido a los tripulantes del navío. Ni siquiera su navegante, conocido a lo largo y ancho de los siete mares y un poco más allá, había sido capaz de predecir la tromba de agua, el viento huracanado y las olas de ocho metros de altura.

La cena que el cocinero no oficial de la _Cassiopeia_ había preparado se había echado a perder al tercer bamboletazo del barco. Ninguno se había preocupado claro, porque en el único momento en el que ser cinco en una galera como esa se les hacía complicado era cuando había tormentas inesperadas y no llegaban las manos para asegurar los cabos, proteger las mercancías en la bodega y los tesoros en el camarote del capitán. 

Esa noche, la situación era más desesperada de lo normal. Llevaban cuatro días navegando a la máxima velocidad posible, enlazando vientos rápidos que los alejasen con presteza de China.

Y es que siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando terminaban en China. La _Elf_ se les acercaba demasiado, les seguían los pasos, y Jaejoong no entendía por qué coño volvían cada dos por tres. Si fuese sólo cosa de Changmin, habría supuesto que lo decía por joder, porque sabía que a Jaejoong no había lugar en el mundo que le gustase menos que China. Pero en esa ocasión Yoochun había insistido y puesto a Junsu de su parte, y claro, ya podía Jaejoong decir misa, que Yunho iba a escuchar lo que dijesen ellos tres.

A veces, se sentía como una esposa despechada.

Otras veces, como en ese momento mientras el pelo se le pegaba a la cara por las lluvias torrenciales y el viento le provocaba zumbidos en el oído, Jaejoong estaba demasiado ocupado para pensar en metáforas.

Un chasquido más fuerte retumbó en medio de la tormenta.

Lo que les faltaba.

Truenos y relámpagos.

Iba a matar a esos tres cuando los pillase.

China nunca merecía la pena, aunque las sedas y el oro que reposaban confortablemente en la bodega fuesen a darles una cantidad de dinero ingente en Europa. El único problema, claro, era que el oro y el jade eran reliquias de valor incalculable que la _VIP_ había estado persiguiendo durante meses. Ellos habían llegado, lo habían robado, y ahora no sólo tenían que huir de la Armada sino que también de la _VIP_. 

Un fuerte olor a chamuscado le inundó los sentidos. Miró hacia el cielo, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos contra la intensidad de la lluvia.

—¡Mierda!— gritó para nadie.

Una de las velas menores se había prendido y si seguía ardiendo podría llegar al mástil.

Y a ver a dónde iban a ir sin mástil.

—¡Ya voy yo!— le gritó Junsu, dándole un golpe en el hombro y encaramándose a él.

Todo lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado deprisa.

Una ola especialmente fuerte hizo que el barco diese un bandazo.

Junsu quedó colgado de un trozo de vela medio rasgada.

—¡JUNSU!¡JUNSU!

Tenía presente que nadie iba a escuchar sus gritos. No con la tormenta sobre ellos. 

Pero era demasiado tarde porque la tela terminó de romper y Junsu voló por los aires.

Ni siquiera vio dónde había caído, pero estaba claro que no podían dejarlo caer al agua así porque sí.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia la barandilla de babor dispuesto a saltar al agua. 

—¡NO JAEJOONG, NO! ¡LA TORMENTA TE ARRASTRARÁ! 

—¡JUNSU, YUNHO, JUNSU!

—¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA POR AHORA!

Los brazos de Yunho se aferraron a él y no le permitieron saltar. La oportunidad de rescatar a Junsu desapareció de sus manos.

Jaejoong volvió a maldecir China.

 

_**Día 1, 23:00** _

Yoochun corría por las calles de Shanghai como alma que lleva el diablo.

Estaba sin aliento, cansado, y los músculos de las piernas le pesaban con cada paso que avanzaba. No podía pararse, claro. De que los guardias imperiales lo siguiesen dependía que Yunho y Junsu fuesen capaces de robar el oro y el jade. 

A esas alturas, deberían estar saliendo del templo. Jaejoong ya tendría que haber fijado precios con los traficantes de seda, y Changmin tendría que estar en el barco, listo para salir de detrás del acantilado en el que habían anclado para poder planear toda la operación. Seguían teniendo un par de días de ventaja sobre la Armada, además, Kyuhyun estaba más interesado por visitar a su chico chino que por seguirles el rastro. 

Había sido una suerte que diesen con la leyenda de los dioses de oro y jade sagrados. Podrían esperar un par de años y venderlos como si los hubiesen recuperado por casualidad. O fundirlos. Con dejarlos reposar en Big East, la isla en la que guardaban la mayoría de sus tesoros y reliquias, una temporada podrían tomar una decisión al respecto. 

Era una suerte que Changmin fuese la única persona del mundo capaz de llegar a esa isla.

Siguió corriendo, serpenteó por calles de un lado a otro, y cuando se quedó sin pulmones y sin fuerzas, dio gracias para que Jaejoong, que seguramente se lo había estado esperando, lo hiciese desaparecer en una casa que había “secuestrado” para usarla como centro de operaciones temporal.

—Respira, anda, respira.

Yoochun se dejó caer en el suelo, demasiado cansado como para responderle. Jaejoong se asomó a la ventana cuando el clamor de la guardia pasó por delante de la pequeña casa.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que los alrededores volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

—¿Hace mucho que has terminado?

-Horas. Me aburría esperando por vosotros así que decidí venir a echarte una mano.

—¿Crees que les habrá ido bien?

—¿Irles bien? ¿A Yunho y a Junsu? A estas alturas seguro que han desvalijado medio palacio y regresado al barco para enseñarle a Changmin el botín— lo miró durante un segundo—. Cuando dejes de parecer una vaca resollando deberíamos volver nosotros también.

 

_**Día 7, 06:00** _

La luz grisácea del alba daba vida al pequeño pueblo pirata en la costa oeste de Taiwan. 

En la calle que bajaba hacia el puerto, llena de tabernas, restaurantes, prostíbulos y otros lugares de mala muerte, varios borrachos estaban tirados sobre la tierra de la calle.

Era un lugar peculiar, hogar de hombres sin ley procedentes de todos los confines del mundo y unidos por una profesión: la piratería. 

Un hombre envuelto en una capa de la cabeza a los pies, esperaba en la esquina de la taberna más concurrida del lugar. El alcohol era barato y malo, el ron traído de varios cargamentos privados en buques privados, y cuyo dueño y tabernero se jactaba de una memoria prodigiosa que le permitía reconocer a todo el mundo.

Por eso la figura encapuchada esperaba en el exterior. Sería demasiado arriesgado para él que fuese reconocido.

Dos brazos musculosos lo sorprendieron.

Con un gesto brusco, lo empujaron contra la pared. Un antebrazo le aprisionó la garganta y la figura misteriosa no pudo contener el acceso de tos.

—¿Qué cojones...?

—¡Por culpa tuya y de tu puta China Junsu...! Junsu...

Changmin no encontraba las palabras para seguir hablando, y Kyuhyun entendió repentinamente el por qué del comportamiento irresponsable de la _Cassiopeia_ , que no habían abandonado la zona sino que llevaban casi dos días dando vueltas por las proximidades de Taiwan. 

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó, preocupado.

Changmin resopló y se alejó de él. Dio un par de pasos, y comenzó a caminar como si fuese un león y lo retuviesen los barrotes de una jaula imaginaria. 

—Nos pilló la puta tormenta de lleno. Un relámpago nos desgarró la menor, y cuando Junsu subió a arreglarlo para proteger el mástil, una ola lo hizo caer— se dejó caer contra la pared, a su lado, sus hombros rozándose. Kyuhyun tuvo que contener el impulso de abrazarlo—. He rastreado hasta la última gota de mar por estas corrientes y si no ha ido a parar aquí, es que no lo vamos a encontrar nunca.

—Os quitaré a la _VIP_ de encima.

—Con eso contaba. Pero... si Junsu está... si no lo encontramos...

—Lo sé, Changmin, lo sé. Si no lo encontráis, Yoochun va a matarme. Y tú le dejarás.

Kyuhyun no necesitó escuchar en voz alta la respuesta afirmativa. Vivían vidas libres y duras, tomarse la justicia por la mano, ojo por ojo, diente por diente, sangre por sangre... era parte de ser un pirata.

 

_**Día 8, 17:00** _

De lo último que tenía Yunho ganas en ese momento era de salir fuera de su camarote y ver por qué habían empezado a gritar Changmin y Jaejoong esa vez.

Entendía perfectamente lo susceptibles que estaban. Yunho era su capitán, claro que _lo entendía_. Pero que no entendiese no significaba, para nada, que fuese a consentirlo o que estuviese de humor para escucharlos. Dónde generalmente solían ser graciosos, y solía divertirle verlos refunfuñando y peleándose físicamente, (entrenar, más bien, que sus broncas tenían de reales lo mismo que Yunho de despiadado) en esos momentos no estaba de humor.

Necesitaba encontrar la forma de averiguar dónde había arrastrado la corriente a Junsu. Ni Changmin tenía la más remota idea. No después de haber probado todas las posibilidades que se les habían ocurrido.

Yunho sabía que Junsu seguía vivo. Estaba seguro de que si no lo estuviese, lo sentiría. Y no, estaba preocupado como los demás y saltaba a la mínima, pero no tenía el desgarrón en el alma que iba a tener el día en el que uno de los otros cuatro muriese. 

En algún lugar de esa parte del Pacífico, Junsu estaba vivo y esperando a que fuesen a buscarlo. 

Un par de golpes secos en la puerta de su camarote lo devolvieron al mundo real. 

—Capitán— dijo Yoochun—. Los otros dos están discutiendo qué hacer con el barco que se aproxima a nosotros.

—¿Barco?

—Sí. Desconocido. Con bandera pirata.

—Voy.

Yunho se levantó de la silla en la que había estado revisando mapas y subió a cubierta. Changmin y Jaejoong seguían discutiendo cuál sería el método a seguir más adecuado: atacarles con los cañones para no perder tiempo y continuar a lo que estaban o esperar a que intentasen abordarlos y asesinarlos entonces.

Por suerte para todos, Yunho era el que mandaba, así que dio la orden de que los esperasen allí. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a ser agresivo llevando una vela mayor que parecía un arco iris? Literalmente un arco iris. 

Llevaban una galera más o menos del mismo tamaño que la suya y en principio, parecían ser sólo cinco. Aunque fuesen quinientos, Yunho estaba seguro de que no serían rivales para ellos, pero la igualdad numérica de vez en cuando no estaba nada mal.

—¡Por fin!— dijeron en japonés—. ¡Llevamos dos días buscándoos!

—¿Eh?

Yunho intercambió una mirada confusa con Yoochun. Jaejoong y Changmin dejaron de discutir. Mala cosa, porque Jaejoong iba a centrarse en los desconocidos y conociéndolo podía soltarles una tontería del tamaño de Australia.

—¿Quién coño sois? ¿Daltónicos?

—¿Eh?— otro chico apareció junto al primero. Miró por encima del hombro hacia la zona del timón—. ¡Aiba! ¡Los hemos encontrado!

El tal Aiba dejó el barco varado junto a ellos y corrió hasta la barandilla con la aparente intención de no perder ni un sólo segundo de la conversación.

Yunho supuso que su vida era así de bizarra y no tenía por qué preguntar de qué los conocían, y, sobre todo, por qué no estaban cagándose de miedo delante de la _Cassiopeia_.

—¡Tenemos un mensaje para vosotros de Jun-chan!— gritó uno de ellos.

—¿Junsu?

—Sip. Jun-chan. Dice que a ver si os dais prisa y lo encontráis de una puta vez. Que se aburre.

—¡Pero no os preocupéis!— dijo Aiba—. Le he dejado varios de mis juguetes y comida y bebida.

—¿A quién tenemos que darle el pago por el mensaje?— preguntó Yunho, que había guardado silencio en absoluto shock y respirado al mismo tiempo que Jaejoong, Changmin y Yoochun. El alivio que ese “Jun-chan” acababa de proporcionarles no tenía precio.

—¡Nad...!— el primero en verlos, un hombre de cabello oscuro y bajito, le tapó a Aiba la boca con una mano.

—Nada— confirmó otro de ellos.

—No puedo aceptar “nada”— musitó Yunho en voz baja y sólo para Yoochun añadió—, tráeles los ídolos de oro y jade.

Yoochun desapareció hacia el interior de su barco al instante.

—¿Cómo diablos os las habéis arreglado para encontrarlo?— preguntó Jaejoong, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

—Oh. Fácil— comenzó el que se llamaba Aiba—. ¡Ha ido a parar a nuestra isla secreta!

—¡Aiba!— y todos sus compañeros de barco le pegaron por haber revelado tal información.

—¡No vamos a robaros!— protestó Jaejoong ofendido de que los considerasen capaces de semejante vulgaridad.

—¡Lo sé! Jun-chan puso la misma cara de asco cuando le contamos que podía robarnos.

Yoochun regresó con las piezas de oro envueltas en sedas de brillantes colores. Se subió a la barandilla, momento en el que los otros ya le habían tirado un cabo. Saltó hasta el otro barco y las puso en manos del chico de mediana estatura que se había portado como el capitán durante todo este tiempo.

—No, no. Él es el capitán— dijo, señalando a uno de los bajitos, el que había dicho que no querían nada.

—Nuestro más sentido agradecimiento— dijo antes de volver a saltar de regreso.

Aiba, el alto que no paraba de saltar de la emoción al ver el oro, les gritó las coordenadas antes de regresar al timón.

Yoochun siguió a Jaejoong. Entre los dos, comenzaron los preparativos para poner rumbo a la misteriosa isla. Yunho se quedó mirando la popa del barco de vela del color del arco iris que se alejaba en dirección oeste.

Si su japonés no le fallaba, el enorme carácter que llevaba pintado en púrpura se leía como Arashi.

 

_**Día 10, 03:00** _

Junsu estaba soñando que conquistaba el templo sagrado del pollo y tenía a un centenar de Jaejoongs cocinando para él sus platos favoritos cuando algo se le tiró encima y lo aplastó.

Gracias a sus reflejos rápidos, fue capaz de rodar hacia un lado y escaquearse, cuando otro cuerpo se le lanzó encima. 

Abrió un ojo. 

La luz de la hoguera casi se había extinguido por completo, pero tampoco era demasiado relevante. Había reconocido el olor de los dos cuerpos que lo apresaban. No se sorprendió cuando otros dos más se unieron a la pila.

—¡Ya iba siendo hora, joder! ¡Me he aburrido taaaantooooo!— se quejó.

—¿¡ABURRIDO!?— el grito de Jaejoong justo en su oído estuvo a punto de dejarlo sordo—. ¿PERO TÚ SABES LO MAL QUE LO HE PASADO POR TU CULPA?

—Tú lo pasas mal por todo, Jaejoong— se quejó Changmin.

Junsu, que los conocía, rodó arrastrando a Yoochun (que se había abrazado a él y no lo había soltado) y a Yunho lejos del alcance del forcejeo de los otros dos. 

—¡No empecéis!— pidió Yunho. Junsu lo sujetó para que no se molestase en ir a detenerlos.

Tantos días sin nada que hacer le había dado una cantidad ingente de tiempo para cerrar los ojos e imaginar cosas. Tenía un par que podía probar en ese mismo momento. Alzó las caderas para que su entrepierna y el muslo de Yunho hiciesen contacto.

—Uhm...— comenzó. Buscó a Yoochun con la boca y cuando tuvo sus labios al alcance no se molestó en disimular el hambre en el beso—. He tenido mucho tiempo para... pensar— le dijo a Yunho, cuya última preocupación era la pelea de los otros dos, que hacía minutos que habían dejado de hacer ruido—. Y quería probar un par de... ideas.

Volvió a besar Yoochun. Supuso que había convencido a Yunho a la perfección porque sintió una mano acariciándole su creciente erección.

—Sí que le han sentado bien las vacaciones— musitó Changmin. Jaejoong gimió en asentimiento—. ¿Podemos perder a Yunho la próxima vez?


	3. Robo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La _Elf_ , en un giro inesperado de las circunstancias, va a pasar a ser la perseguida. Y todo porque la tentación de poseer todos los secretos de Changmin era demasiado grande como para que la lógica hiciese acto de presencia entre aquellos que tomaban decisiones en el barco de la Armada.

El viejo libro descansa sobre la mesa, junto a las flores blancas de corazón negro que encuentran en uno de sus viajes. Está cerrado y es evidente que las páginas han sido maltratadas por el paso del tiempo y las inclemencias de una profesión que siempre está lejos de las condiciones óptimas de conservación. Algunas se rompen en los bordes, incapaces de contener el torrente de información que, sin embargo, permanece ajeno al paso del tiempo en el interior, la caligrafía intacta a pesar de todo.

Evidentemente, no es un libro cualquiera y nunca lo ha sido. Es la posesión más preciada del navegante de la _Cassiopeia_ , que lo protege con sumo cuidado en el interior de un cofre blindado e impermeable. Nadie puede tocarlo, sólo él, y es lo que le ha costado un par de guantazos a su cocinero no oficial. Es el único lo suficientemente irresponsable como para intentar conocer los secretos que guarda, desesperado por saberlo todo de sus compañeros de tripulación de esa forma tan constante y tan característica suya.

En sí mismo, es un cuaderno de bitácora extraño. Hay lógica y orden en su interior, pero es una lógica y un orden pensados para que nadie más, sólo su dueño, pueda desentrañar sus misterios. Son muchos, algunos secretos personales que de camarada a camarada ha jurado no revelar. Otros son prácticos, como la única ruta para llegar a la isla entre Corea y Japón en la que guardan la mayor parte de sus tesoros, protegidos bajo el cuidado de los hermanos que ni las leyendas ni sus rivales saben que existen. Hay reseñas para la posteridad sobre las dos armas malditas, la blanca y la negra, y otra sobre la maldición que pesa sobre los hombros del capitán.

Cada uno de ellos tiene algo por lo que entregaría su alma y en el caso del navegante, es ese libro usado de aspecto frágil. 

Y esta historia comienza el día en el que algunos tripulantes de la _Elf_ se encuentran la _Cassiopeia_ anclada en una bahía y a su tripulación desaparecida.

******

Henry observaba al resto de sus compañeros con el ceño fruncido. Los vio revolviendo entre estantes y cofres en busca de oro y joyas y esos documentos que le acababan de robar al Emperador Chino no hacía mucho. No le parecía una actitud muy sabia, pero Kangin, el que tenía mayor rango de todos los presentes, no parecía sentir muchos remordimientos con respecto a indagar entre las posesiones personales de los piratas que llevaban persiguiendo desde que la _Elf_ se había botado a la mar. 

A él, simplemente, no le parecía prudente ir en contra de las órdenes de Leeteuk de regresar en caso de que se encontrasen con algo particularmente extraño. La _Cassiopeia_ , anclada y sin rastro de sus cinco tripulantes… en su diccionario personal, entraba dentro de la calificación de extraño. Pero como no podía hacer nada, se dedicó a fingir que estaba prestando atención al intento de desvalijarlos. Para ser un barco pirata, las superficies estaban sorprendentemente limpias. Sabía que era nuevo y quizá esa falta de experiencia práctica fuese la causante de sus nociones preconcebidas. Era poco más que un grumete en comparación con los demás pero… no habría esperado tal grado de higiene y cuidado de parte de los que, según todos decían, eran los piratas más peligrosos del mundo. Los cinco malditos por los caprichosos dioses del mar, como los había escuchado llamar la última vez que habían estado en tierra.

Fue entonces cuando le llamó la atención un cofre cerrado pero que tenía la llave en la cerradura. Lo abrió, despacio y temiendo que algún monstruo saliese de allí, antes de descubrir que se trataba de un viejo libro. Un viejo libro de páginas que parecían al borde de caerse a pedazos y sin ningún tipo de grabado en la cubierta o el lomo.

—¿Qué has encontrado Henry?

La pregunta de Sungmin lo sorprendió. Dejó que mirase por encima del hombro y sintió un ligero empujón en cuanto su compañero vio lo que había frente a ellos.

—¡El cuaderno de bitácora de Max!

Kangin apareció a su lado apenas Sungmin terminó de hablar. Henry frunció el ceño. Esa, indudablemente, no había sido su intención. Ni de lejos. Seguramente ya no habría forma de evitarles los problemas en los que estarían en cuanto Leeteuk escuchase el relato de lo que se suponía que iba a ser una patrulla rutinaria en la costa. 

Estaba temiendo que le tocase a él pagar los platos sucios y demasiado ocupado con su propia preocupación interna, se contentó con mantenerse en un segundo plano. Quizá, si se desentendía del tema, todos se achararían el descubrimiento y su nombre no tenía por qué ser pronunciado.

Satisfecho con el hallazgo, Kangin no se detuvo más a inspeccionar el buque. La letra era demasiado difícil de entender para él pero estaba seguro de que Kyuhyun, su navegante, podría sacar provecho tanto de lo oculto en esa caligrafía pequeña y difícil de leer y las coordenadas escritas en números elegantes. Henry no tenía dudas al respecto. Lo que más lo preocupaba era que, si las leyendas no se equivocaban, la ira de Max cuando se enterase de que habían robado su posesión más preciada no tendría límite. Eran famosos, los cinco, por su sed de venganza. ¿Qué iba a merecerlo más que haber descubierto todos sus secretos?

En días como esos, en los que tenía que escuchar a Kangin alardear durante todo el camino hacia su barco sobre lo estupendo de su descubrimiento, Henry casi se arrepentía de haber abandonado una vida tranquila en la granja de su familia por intentar capturar piratas a lo largo y ancho de los siete mares.

Y al mismo tiempo, mientras Leeteuk daba orden de partir de inmediato con el cuaderno de bitácora de Max… al mismo tiempo no.

La adrenalina y la diversión de ser los perseguidos iban a resultar toda una novedad.

******

La expedición había terminado siendo un éxito. Changmin encabezaba el grupo de regreso hacia el barco mientras escuchaba a los otros cuatro hablar de los planes que tendrían para el dinero que, seguramente, su aventura iba a granjearles. 

—¿Te importaría dejar de jugar con la gema Jaejoong?— inquirió Yoochun, logrando que Changmin se girase hacia ellos para ver que estaba haciendo su cocinero no oficial. Cuando lo vio jugueteando con la enorme piedra, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. El tono crispado de Yoochun estaba más que justificado.

A pesar de que sin pulir carecía del brillo que el producto final tendría, lo que su irresponsable camarada tenía en las manos era el zafiro más grande que Changmin había visto en su vida. Y había visto muchas piedras preciosas. Para evitar disgustos, ni corto ni perezoso, estiró el brazo y le arrebató el tesoro a Jaejoong de las manos. Hacía demasiado calor y estaba sudando la mitad de su peso, no era el momento de consentir que ralentizasen más su camino de regreso simplemente porque Jaejoong fuese un idiota irresponsable.

—¡Eh! ¡Lo tenía yo!— lo escuchó quejarse. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que estaría cruzándose de brazos y mirando mal a Changmin—. ¡No iba a caérseme al suelo!

—Ahora sí que no va a caer al suelo— fue todo lo que respondió, seco y desagradable como sólo era en los días de calor insoportable.

Sin permitir más discusión, la guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo de su abrigo, junto a la brújula de la que nunca se desprendía.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a ir a la India a venderlo?

La pregunta de Junsu tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Tenían contactos allí y cuando descubrían joyas de tamaño relevante, se las llevaban siempre al mismo maestro joyero y luego, en general, volvían a robar la estatua del dios que tocase y la vendían en el mercado negro. Era un ciclo sin fin del que ellos sacaban beneficios un mínimo de dos veces. Por supuesto, el joyero no estaba enterado de que volvían a robar lo que hacía, ni siquiera tenía idea de que le siguiesen la pista a la mayoría de sus obras. Por eso confiaba en ellos para recibir mercancía y les pagaba más dinero del que solía pagar a otros piratas con los que hacía tratos. 

El encanto de los cinco a la vez, sumado a su fama, era capaz de granjearles ventajas como esa.

—Sí. Pero primero quiero que paremos en Angkor. Me ha llegado el rumor de que puede que nos encontremos allí un buen botín— anunció Yunho, intentando contener el entusiasmo en su tono de voz.

—¿Te ha llegado el rumor significa que has vuelto a usar tu maldición para hacernos un poco más ricos?

Ante la pregunta de Yoochun y su sonrisa de conspirador consumado, Yunho le devolvió una igual de peligrosa. Se entendían a la perfección. Sabían leer cada uno de los mil matices en esas sonrisas, como su estuviese teniendo lugar una conversación mucho más explícita y extensa que un simple y rápido intercambio de expresiones faciales. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban demasiados años juntos, demasiados años surcando los mares, con la vida en las manos del otro. Algo que ocurría con los cinco, en realidad, porque así habían de ser las cosas en una tripulación como la suya. 

Había muchas leyendas sobre la _Cassiopeia_. Muchas. Changmin había escuchado la mayoría y no por voluntad propia. Yoochun y Jaejoong parecían obtener un placer extraño de escuchar a la masa irrelevante de gente a lo largo y ancho del mundo hablando, en el idioma que fuese, sobre ellos. Y como todo en ellos, eran parecidos pero diferentes, porque dónde Yoochun escuchaba para encontrar hilarante el poder que tenían sobre la gente sin hacer nada que lo ameritase realmente, Jaejoong lo hacía para sonreír con orgullo. En opinión de Changmin, el primero era un sociópata y el segundo un ególatra de impresión, pero eran unas opiniones que sólo pronunciaba en voz alta cuando le tocaban mucho la moral y ya había repetido hasta la saciedad, así que no tenía sentido incidir más sobre esos detalles. Mucho menos cuando tenía prisa por llegar al fresco y penumbra del barco. 

—Tener una maldición es útil. Te permite hablar con la diosa del los mares, y como sabe que todos somos chicos guapos, somos su tripulación favorita— admite Yunho, burlón y menospreciando ligeramente toda la parte seria de su maldición.

—Claro, claro. Ahora se le llama así— comentó Jaejoong con sorna—. Lo que pasa es que la diosa quiere que vuelvas a follar con ella.

A Changmin siempre se le hacía difícil creer que los únicos momentos en los que su capitán se sonrojaba tenían que ver con cada referencia que ellos, sabiendo perfectamente lo mal que lo pasaba, hacían a la forma de sellar los tratos de la diosa de los mares. 

Cada uno de ellos había hecho un pacto. Por eso, un galeón del tamaño de la _Cassiopeia_ podía surcar las aguas con cinco tripulantes. Tenían a la diosa de su parte, el viento siempre soplaba a su favor, y nada, ni nadie, iba a poder pararles los pies.

Por supuesto, cada uno de ellos había pedido algo diferente. Habían entregado sus almas al barco, porque ahí las había dejado la diosa, por motivos diferentes. El de Changmin era su cuaderno de bitácora. Tenía toda la información del mundo, páginas en blanco al final que se iban llenando conforme formulase las preguntas adecuadas. Sólo él podía desentrañar sus secretos porque sólo él había pagado el precio para entenderlo. Por ese libro, su cuerpo estaría ligado a Yunho y al barco durante toda la eternidad.

Yunho, por su parte, había vendido su alma por una mezcla de ambición y estupidez que definía a la perfección su personalidad. Desde niño, había soñado con ser el capitán de navío más conocido del mundo, el más valiente y famoso y vivir mil aventuras diferentes. Pero había empezado como grumete bajo las órdenes de un capitán borracho que definía a la perfección lo que había sido la Armada: una institución venida a menos y sin futuro. Todo eso, claro, había cambiado con la llegada de la _Elf_ , pero si la _Elf_ había aparecido había sido porque Yunho, borracho y enfadado con el mundo, había aceptado la oferta de la señorita ligera de ropa de cumplir todos sus sueños. Había pedido un barco y el poder para navegar más lejos que nadie, para ser conocido en todo el mundo. Ahí, en opinión de Changmin, entraba la estupidez. Porque había sido Yunho el que había ofrecido su alma y, además, jurado que si podía tener ese barco, no volvería a pasar un día entero en tierra. Y desde entonces, Yunho no podía estar veinticuatro horas seguidas lejos del barco.

Si quería seguir vivo, claro. Podía elegir morir, como la diosa no paraba de recordarle cada vez que iba a visitarlo.

Changmin, como los demás, tenía la impresión de que ella consideraba especialmente divertido burlarse de él. 

Yoochun les había contado su historia entre susurros, incapaz de evitar el dolor por mucho tiempo que hubiese pasado desde entonces. No era más que un adolescente cuando su madre y su hermano habían enfermado. De cuna noble, tras el abandono de su padre por una nativa del nuevo mundo, habían decidido emprender el largo viaje de regreso a su hogar. Cuando el médico del barco le había dicho que no podrían curarlos, se había ido a cubierta y había llorado en medio de la inclemente noche de tormenta, desoyendo las órdenes de la tripulación para guarecerse.

La diosa había aparecido ante él, le había preguntado qué estaba dispuesto a entregar a cambio. Changmin casi podía escucharlo responder, antes de que ella terminase de hablar, dilapidando su vida y su alma en un momento. Pero, como todas las diosas, era una criatura caprichosa. Su alma no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Muchas más, todas las que hiciesen falta para que juntas valiesen para ella lo mismo que su hermano significaba para él. Yoochun se había convertido en el Cazador en ese mismo instante. Esa misma noche había usado dos de las ocho balas de su pistola blanca. Todavía le quedaban cinco, pero con cada una que gastaba, su deuda de almas crecía.

Al menos, él había sido capaz de pensar con el cerebro y había camelado a la diosa para que sólo aceptase almas de criminales. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía duda alguna sobre el hecho de que, seguramente, Yoochun era el más espabilado de todos. Cogerlo en un renuncio era difícil, por no decir imposible, y diosa o no diosa, Yoochun no necesitaba nada más que cumplir su cupo de almas y podría desentenderse y recuperar su alma. 

Por no mencionar que había protegido a su hermano y ahora era uno de los dos guardianes de la isla en la que escondían todos sus tesoros.

La historia de Jaejoong era la única que Changmin había investigado en su libro. No había estado dispuesto a creerse que Jaejoong quería matar a la diosa protectora de su isla porque en los ojos racionales de Changmin, sus motivos no se sostenían. ¿Quién iba a creerse que una diosa se enfurecería con su pueblo por culpa de que sus habitantes pensasen que Jaejoong era mucho más bello que ella? Pero así había sido. Su cuaderno de bitácora lo había confirmado, y Changmin sabía que todo lo que aparecía en sus páginas era verdad. La diosa de los mares, cuando se lo encontró, le había ofrecido la espada con la que poder matar a un dios si le entregaba su alma y pasaba a formar parte de la Cassiopeia. 

Había sido un movimiento arriesgado. No era sensato entregar un arma capaz de matarte a un ser vengativo. Pero la idea del peligro de la diosa tenía que estar trastocada porque cada vez que los visitaba y veía a Jaejoong cuidando la espada, manteniéndola afilada y lista para arrebatarle la vida a un dios… sonreía con orgullo, segura de que nunca se volvería en su contra. 

Y todos los que lo conocían tenían que reconocer, algunos a su pesar, que lo único que la diosa de los mares podría hacer para volver a Jaejoong en su contra implicaba destrozar la _Cassiopeia_ y a su tripulación. 

Eso no ocurriría jamás. 

La historia de Junsu, a diferencia de las demás, era casi vulgar. Había sido un niño feliz, correteado por las calles de su ciudad con su hermano y había demostrado un talento innato para todo lo que tenía que ver con el combate, con armas o sin ellas. Ni él ni su hermano ni Hyukjae, su mejor amigo, habían perdido una mísera trifulca de bar. Ni siquiera esa en la que Junho había terminado malherido. Había sido la suerte que Yunho, Yoochun y Changmin estuviesen en esa ciudad. Yoochun no había podido resistirse a la desesperación de Junsu y había gastado una de las preciadas balas de su pistola blanca en Junho. La diosa, descubriéndolos, había obligado a Junsu a llegar a un pacto con ella. Oportunista y viendo antes que nadie el potencial de Junsu, había sido especialmente exigente con él, atándolo no sólo al barco sino a ella, como si fuese su guerrero particular. Junsu, por supuesto, había sido el que, al volver después de sellar el pacto, había anunciado que gracias a su actuación había adquirido pequeños premios como ese poder que en las situaciones de peligro hacían brillar sus ojos de los mil tonos del mar y que dotaban sus golpes de la fuerza de un tsunami.

Yoochun, claro, tampoco había salido indemne, porque las balas eran para gente que le importase y no para que se dejase seducir por la tragedia ajena. El hermano de Junsu había añadido más almas de criminales a su deuda, volviendo el contador al mismo punto en el que había estado antes de conocer a Yunho.

A posteriori, el precio no le parecía caro. Junho y Yoohwan vivían tranquilos en la mansión de los cinco, otra de las obras de la diosa para ellos. Y esa, a diferencia de las demás, no había sido a cambio de nada a mayores.

Evidentemente, ninguna leyenda contaba las cosas así. Ni siquiera si uno adaptaba hechos de unas y otras y las terminaba fusionando. Había historias que sí habían llegado a ellas de forma más o menos verídica, como la de Jaejoong, pero, precisamente por ser la de Jaejoong, la mayoría la consideraban la más falsa e irreal de todas, de ahí que se hubiesen inventado mil versiones diferentes que daban fuelle a la timba de apuestas general entre ellos sobre qué nuevos detalles descabellados habría añadido la gente de a pie.

Changmin, que seguía en cabeza del grupo, tras una curva del camino vio los mástiles de la _Cassiopeia_ y las velas rojas recortándose contra el cielo naranja del atardecer y suspiró aliviado. Estaban a punto de llegar a casa.

La conversación de los demás, mientras no prestaba atención, había pasado a comentar algo que no le interesaba sobre la _Arashi_ y esos documentos del Emperador Chino que habían robado para devolverles el favor de indicarles el paradero de Junsu. Había sido una semana horrible y Changmin no quería volver a repetir nunca la sensación de impotencia que le había entrado cuando ni siquiera su libro había podido decirle dónde estaba Junsu o si seguía con vida.

Porque esa era la gran pega. No podía contarle nada de nadie que no tenía alma. Sus historias siempre terminaban cuando la perdían. 

Apuró el paso hasta el orgulloso galeón y no necesitó nada más que posar un pie sobre la madera de cubierta para darse cuenta de que algo no estaba como tendría que estar. 

Algo estaba mal.

Su primer instinto fue correr hasta dónde estaba el cofre en el que guardaba su cuaderno de bitácora. 

El cuarto estaba desordenado, documentos y pequeños objetos tirados por el suelo como si hubiesen sido víctimas de unos ladronzuelos de cuarta. Pero nadie ajeno a su historia o a sus hazañas habría entendido lo que era el destartalado libro guardado en el cofre, así que los ladrones no podían haber sido residentes de la isla. 

No.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?— escuchó la voz de Jaejoong, alarmado.

—¡Mierda!

Changmin, por dónde estaba, ocultaba de la entrada el cofre, y con él, la revelación de que habían robado el objeto por el que había vendido su alma.

Idiota. Era idiota. No tendría que dejarlo desprotegido. Se habían confiado y ahora no lo tenía. Tenían que recuperarlo, porque no sabía que podría ocurrir si la diosa se enteraba de que había permitido que lo robasen. Se iba a reír de él, en su cara, eso para empezar. Todos deberían reírse de él. porque para llamar idiota cada dos por tres a Jaejoong, al final era él quién había perdido su posesión más preciada. Él. 

Pero no. no la había perdido. Se la habían robado. Y quien quiera que fuese, tenía que estar seguro de que podría descifrar su contenido. Lo que significaba que o bien contaban con un navegante experto, o conocían a uno. No había muchos que tuviesen un talento equiparable al de Changmin para dirigir un barco. Y esos, los conocía bien. Sólo tenía que seguir tirando del hilo, un poco más, para encontrar al sospechoso más probable.

¿Y quién podría haberlos seguido lo suficientemente de cerca para aprovechar un descuido momentáneo?

—¿Changmin?— le llegó la voz de Yoochun, siempre el primero en sintonizar sus estados de ánimo.

—Tenemos que encontrar la _Elf_ — dijo, girándose y siendo consciente, por cómo todos tomaron aliento al ver su expresión, de que su cara debía asustar tanto como para impresionarlos a ellos, que estaban _acostumbrados_ a sus miradas asesinas—. Alguien de su tripulación ha robado mi cuaderno de bitácora.

******

Kyuhyun estaba sentado en el cuarto de navegación de su barco, acompañado, como de costumbre, por Heechul. Los dos tenían intereses en China y precisamente estaban barajando las posibilidades de volver por allí cuando Leeteuk entró para sentarse con ellos y escapar un rato del resto de la tripulación. Los que quedaban en el barco, claro. Kangin se había llevado a un pequeño grupo de exploración a la costa. 

—La _Shawol_ no merece la pena— estaba diciendo Heechul, mientras se limaba las uñas para tenerlas tan afiladas como le gustaba exhibirlas. 

—Cierto— coincidió Kyuhyun, pero así dónde no veía méritos veía potencial y posibilidades. _Conexiones_. Podrían llegar a ser peligrosos si se juntaban con determinadas tripulaciones y, lo que era peor, si terminaban teniendo contacto con la diosa. Además, la última vez se los había visto por Taiwán y de Taiwán a China la distancia era tan insignificante que nadie protestaría por un par de días de descanso extra en Hong Kong. Lo único que tenía que hacer era convencer a Heechul—. Pero han llegado rumores a mis oídos de que no hace mucho que se han encontrado con los miembros de la _Hottest_ y no nos interesa para nada que aprendan de ellos.

—No puedes estar intentando venderme que Taecyeon y compañía son de verdad importantes— se burló Heechul, tan irrespetuoso como siempre—. Dime que quieres volver para tirarte a Mimi y punto, pero no te inventes excusas, que tampoco somos niños de parvulario.

—No es una excusa. Déjalos empezar por ahí sin cortarles las alas y verás cómo antes de que te des cuenta están haciendo trabajos en grupo con U-Know y los suyos. 

—¡Venga! ¡Hazlos acólitos de la diosa de los mares!— comenzó a reírse Heechul. 

Leeteuk, sin embargo, parecía pensativo, listo para intervenir, o lo habría hecho, de no ser por la interrupción de Kangin en ese mismo instante. Traía una sonrisa de suficiencia y en las manos un libro viejo que parecía a punto de romper por todos lados. Los miró como si fuese un gato después de un banquete de ratones y dejó caer el libro, con dramatismo y efecto teatral, justo en el espacio libre de mesa frente a Kyuhyun.

—Ya me darás las gracias después— dijo, ufano y tratando por todos los medios de parecer misterioso.

—¿Ahora damos las gracias por libros viejos para echar al fuego?— le preguntó Kyuhyun, alzando una ceja y silenciando las tres pullas que Heechul tenía en los labios con una mirada.

—Puedes echarlo al fuego, si quieres— respondió Kangin sonriendo todavía más—. Yo, sin embargo, lo utilizaría. Lo leería bien y me pondría a estudiar lo que dice.

Sungmin, que había entrado en la sala tras Kangin y seguido por un Henry que no tenía una expresión tranquila en el rostro, se acercó más a ellos para interrumpir el espectáculo al que Kangin parecía decidido a someterlos antes de hablar de forma directa y clara.

—Es el cuaderno de bitácora de Max— dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de fingir que la excitación de su tono de voz no era relevante.

—¿Qué?— preguntaron a la vez Leeteuk y Kyuhyun, el segundo echándole una mano al libro y el primero incorporándose bruscamente. Fue él, el capitán, quién continuó—. ¿Cómo diablos ha llegado a vosotros?

—La _Cassiopeia_ está anclada a una hora de aquí, vacía. No íbamos a resistir la tentación de dejarlo allí. Con la información que tiene, podríamos ganarles de una vez y para siempre.

Heechul miraba a Kangin de hito en hito, Kyuhyun estaba demasiado ocupado observando la encuadernación y el estado de conservación catastrófico de las páginas lo que dejó a Leeteuk como el único de los presentes con capacidad para responder.

—¿Qué es eso de que la _Cassiopeia_ está anclada no muy lejos de aquí?— preguntó con la voz tensa, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para contenerse. Kangin asintió sonriente, Heechul se echó a reír y Kyuhyun se atrevió a abrir la primera página—. ¿Pero no os di órdenes de que si veíais algo _fuera de lo común_ me avisaseis de inmediato?— su voz se había ido alzando progresivamente, una muestra más que obvia de desesperación—. ¿Ver a la _Cassiopeia_ sin tripulantes es algo _normal_ para ti Kangin?

—No, pero precisamente, sin tripulantes no había mucho que pudiésemos hacer además de echar un vistazo.

—¡Echar un vistazo!— Heechul redobló los decibelios de sus carcajadas, su voz casi ahogada de la risa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo habéis perdido allí? En vez de al menos enviar a alguien a avisarme.

—¿Un par de horas?— dijo Kangin en voz alta, restándole importancia—. No han pasado más de unas cinco desde que salimos a explorar. Para cuando encontramos el barco ya llevábamos más de una hora deambulando por la costa y con la hora de volver…

—Es mejor que te calles, Kangin— espetó Leeteuk, llevándose una mano a la frente en ese gesto de fatiga crónica que sus compañeros de barco nunca fallaban en provocarle—. ¿Para qué lo has traído?

—¡No me puedes decir que no le ves la utilidad!— se quejó el primer almirante—. Con la información que hay aquí no solo podremos detenerlos sino que también podremos recuperar todos sus tesoros. No había nada que perder cogiéndolo. Y si no, que no dejasen la llave en el cofre. 

—El problema— volvió a intervenir Sungmin con calma— es que parece escrito bajo algún tipo de código, porque es imposible descifrar lo que dice o entender los números que hay por doquier. 

—Eso es trabajo para nuestro navegante. 

Kyuhyun, dejó de acariciar la elegante caligrafía de que indicaba que el libro era propiedad de Changmin antes de pasar la página y comenzar con la primera muestra de contenido real. Sin embargo, verdaderamente utilizaba un código que tendría que descifrar, porque nada de lo que podía leer tenía sentido. Algunas cosas eran palabras inventadas, otras, las fáciles, preposiciones o conjunciones habituales. Los números no tenían ni ton ni son y, lo peor de todo, eran los garabatos.

Estaba lleno de garabatos.

Pequeños dibujos entre texto que parecían obra de un niño de cinco años.

Y Kyuhyun, que conocía lo suficiente a Changmin, sabía que hasta los garabatos eran un código para algo, porque con lo ordenado que era el navegante de la _Cassiopeia_ , ni en broma tendría eso así.

—Efectivamente, sigue algún tipo de código. Descifrarlo me va a llevar algo de tiempo— dijo, entusiasmado por el reto que se le avecinaba.

—Uhm…— todos se giraron hacia el novato, Henry, que acaba de carraspear—. Si es una posesión tan preciada…— comenzó, haciendo un esfuerzo visible por resultar respetuoso, cordial y educado—. Quizá deberíamos ¿zarpar? Antes de que les dé tiempo de enterarse y alcanzarnos en tierra.

Sus palabras pusieron en movimiento a los demás. El grumete tenía toda la razón y no sería bueno para sus intereses que los alcanzasen antes de poder desentrañar el código. 

Kyuhyun estaba depositando el libro en uno de sus cofres con cerraduras de cinco llaves cuando escuchó la voz de Leeteuk, que ya estaba en cubierta, anunciando lo que sin lugar a dudas iba a dar el comienzo de una verdadera aventura.

—¡Zarpamos!

La _Elf_ había pasado de dar caza a ser cazada.

******

Que no tuviese su libro no significaba que Changmin fuese peor navegante. Y eso pensaban los demás, que lo veían por quinto día consecutivo persiguiendo la estela de la _Elf_ como si su vida dependiese de ello. No su vida, sino su alma. 

Terriblemente cierto, pero eso se traducía en un Changmin más silencioso y agresivo que de costumbre, algo que nadie consideraba un buen síntoma. Era lo suficientemente malo como para que, a pesar de ver el azul zafiro de las velas de la _Elf_ recortándose contra el horizonte, Yunho estuviese planteándose si invocar a la diosa y terminar con el problema. 

Changmin lo odiaría, tanto como para romper de verdad su relación, porque básicamente a ninguno de los cinco, Yunho incluido, le parecía sensato revelar que habían robado el cuaderno de bitácora de la _Cassiopeia_. Pero era culpa suya, no de Changmin. Si Yunho fuese un capitán responsable habría dejado a alguien custodiando el barco que habría evitado semejante problema. La responsabilidad última era suya, no de Changmin. 

Sabía que podría ser capaz de camelar a la diosa lo suficiente como para que lo responsabilizase a él antes de darle una forma de recuperarlo. Tendría que pagar el precio, claro, pero lo pagaría _él_ no Changmin. 

—Ni se te ocurra, Yunho— lo advirtió Jaejoong, mirándolo con seriedad y apartando un mechón de pelo de la frente—. Estamos cerca. Dos días más y los alcanzaremos. Podremos darles una paliza, o algo, recuperar el cuaderno y ponernos en dirección a la India a Angkor en menos de una semana. No hagas algo que todos vamos a odiar por impaciente.

—Que tú me estés dando este tipo de consejo…— se quejó Yunho, resoplando con incredulidad. Jaejoong solía ser el de los comportamientos impulsivos y generalmente irracionales.

—Era yo o que Changmin viniese a gritarte— le respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Junsu está demasiado ocupado haciendo el tonto para distraer a nuestro navegante y Yoochun… Yoochun fluctúa entre comprensivo y considerado, burlón y depresivo. En su línea habitual.

Se dejaron llevar a un silencio cómodo y familiar en el que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido constante de las olas rompiendo contra la cubierta del navío. El viaje iba a cobrarse en todos ellos, no solo en Changmin. La premura los obligaba a trabajar a contra reloj, y ese a contra reloj se traducía en una perenne falta de descanso. Yunho, claro, no lo necesitaba. No cuando su alma estaba en poder de la diosa y ligada al barco. 

No cuando la amenaza sobre uno de ellos era tan grande que podía sentir la angustia de fallar contra los huesos.

—No pienso permitir que Changmin se quede sin su libro— comentó. Su tono estaba en ese punto intermedio entre afirmación inamovible y amenaza, esa voz que sacaba al capitán de su interior, al líder. 

Todos sabían que Yunho haría cualquier cosa por protegerlos.

Jaejoong, a su lado, acepto el comentario con una sonrisa. Porque sí. Estaba pensando en Yunho, en lo estúpidamente mártir que se ponía cuando alguno de ellos estaba en peligro. No era algo nuevo, y Jaejoong temía que no iba a cambiar nunca, por mucho que insistiesen en que dejase de sacrificarse por ellos a lo tonto.

El consuelo, el motivo que provocaba una sonrisa en Jaejoong era el hecho de que ellos también harían cualquier cosa por proteger a su capitán. Su lealtad era inquebrantable. Si esa lealtad lo movía a estar ahí parado en proa, mirando el mar ante ellos y las diminutas velas de la _Elf_ en la distancia para evitar que hiciese una locura…

Yunho también lo sabía. Era algo que Jaejoong no necesitaba decir en voz alta.

Así que todo lo que hizo fue agarrarlo de la mano y conducirlo al interior, en dirección a la cocina, dispuesto a obligarlo a comer el almuerzo que se había saltado para hacer guardia.

******

Era imposible.

Kyuhyun llevaba días dividido entre escapar de la _Cassiopeia_ e intentar descifrar el puñetero código o lenguaje que daba sentido a la caligrafía del libro de Changmin.

En vano.

Incluso lo de escapar, aunque era lo que sin duda había hecho mejor de entre ambas tareas. Al paso en el que iban, la _Cassiopeia_ los alcanzaría en un par de días. Y si los alcanzaban en alta mar, con el ánimo asesino que todos percibían proveniente del majestuoso galeón de velas carmesí… Kyuhyun no las tenía todas consigo de que fuesen a sobrevivir. Con suerte un par de ellos, pero él seguramente no. La mayoría seguramente no. 

Como mucho, tenían un día, pero por sus cálculos, seguramente los alcanzarían antes. 

A pesar de no contar con el cuaderno de bitácora que supuestamente guardaba la clave para la superioridad incuestionable de la _Cassiopeia_ en el mar, Changmin estaba demostrando que era un navegante incomparable, por mucho que a Kyuhyun personalmente le tocase la moral reconocerlo.

Con todo, eso estaba siendo su tarea exitosa. 

El estudio del maldito contenido del libro era imposible.

Cerrándolo sobre la mesa con hastío, Kyuhyun volvió a observar el mapa de la región que tenía frente a él. 

—Devuélveles el libro— la voz de Eunhyuk lo sorprendió. Kyuhyun no lo había escuchado entrar y frunció el ceño al verlo apoyado contra la pared y mirándolo con intensidad—. Tú y yo sabemos que nos van a alcanzar. Y que no puedes leerlo. No creo que haya alguien que pueda además de Changmin.

—Somos la Armada, no deberíamos ponerles las cosas fáciles. ¡Antes de eso tendría que arrojarlo al mar y que no volviese a sus manos!— se quejó, frustrado.

—Kyuhyun— advirtió Eunhyuk, con esa seriedad que dejaba ver en pequeños centelleos y nunca demasiado largos. Kyuhyun siempre se sentía extraño cuando lo veía, cuando se daba cuenta de que uno de sus mejores luchadores tenía un lado serio y responsable que iba de la mano de su amabilidad e inocencia y lo convertiría en un líder perfecto, de no ser por la presencia previa de Leeteuk—. Los conoces tan bien como yo. Y sabes, tan bien como yo, que si ponen un pie sobre nuestra cubierta, una muerte rápida va a ser un gesto amable. Tirar nuestras vidas por la borda no está en mi lista de prioridades.

—¡No puedes estar seguro de ello!

—Conozco a Junsu, Kyuhyun— le rebatió Eunhyuk, dejando su pose calma y mirándolo con absoluta vehemencia y sinceridad—. Yo estaba allí el día en el que conoció a Yunho, Yoochun y Changmin. Yo sé, mejor que nadie, todo lo que pueden hacer si se ponen serios. Por mucho que odie tanto como tú reconocerlo, en este barco no hay nadie que pueda salir victorioso de pelear contra Junsu. _Nadie_ sale victorioso de pelear contra él.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué detenga el barco y espere a que lleguen para lanzarles el libro a cubierta?

—Hay una isla, no muy lejos de aquí— explicó Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun sabía perfectamente que había una isla allí. Estaban intentando evitar los remolinos en sus proximidades, algo que los había retrasado lo suficiente como para dar margen a que la _Cassiopeia_ se aproximase a ellos más rápidamente—. Deja que Donghae y yo nos bajemos y les devolvamos el libro.

Kyuhyun resopló, frustrado.

Meditó sus opciones durante unos segundos antes de volver a recordar ese viaje que harían, sí o sí, a China en cuanto se librasen de ellos.

La decisión que tomó quedó clara cuando con cara de enfado agarró el libro y se lo lanzó a Eunhyuk.

—Volveremos a buscaros cuando desaparezcan de las inmediaciones— refunfuñó, saliendo al exterior sin mirarlo para dar órdenes de cambiar el rumbo.

******

Cuando la _Elf_ había cambiado de trayectoria repentinamente, todos en la _Cassiopeia_ se habían mostrado sorprendidos. La habían visto acercarse a la isla y, gracias a los prismáticos, había sido capaces de ver el pequeño bote con dos figuras en su interior, que iba hacia la costa.

Ellos fueron directamente a perseguir a esos dos, órdenes del capitán, por mucho que Changmin intentó protestar que era una locura que dejasen de perseguirlos para ir a cazar a dos tripulantes. Seguramente era una treta, una forma de engañarlos para que perdiesen el terreno que habían ganado en las últimas horas.

Junsu, sin embargo, coincidía con Yunho. Y lo decía en su tono serio, como si su instinto estuviese indicándole con luces y flechas el camino a seguir.

Así que Changmin había sorteado los remolinos y se había acercado lo suficiente como para varar el barco en una playa de la isla.

En esa ocasión, en vez de salir los cinco, Yoochun y Jaejoong decidieron quedarse vigilando el barco, en el supuesto de que Changmin tuviese razón y fuese una trampa para capturarlos.

En la playa, sentados sobre la arena, los dos tripulantes encapuchados de la _Elf_ los estaban esperando.

—¿Sirviente?— fue lo primero que dijo Junsu, al reconocer una de las figuras sentadas en la arena. El aludido se puso en pie, quitándose la capucha y dejando a la vista una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Junsu fue un poco más comedido correspondiéndola, demasiado consciente del aura asesina que seguía rodeando a Changmin.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo, Esclavo— dijo, como si fuese un encuentro de dos viejos amigos y no entre un marine y un pirata—. Lo último que supe de ti es que habías caído por la borda y estabas en paradero desconocido.

—De vacaciones— respondió Junsu, intentando conjurar un tono de voz lacónico que su gran sonrisa desmentía.

—¿Donghae?— inquirió Yunho, reconociendo a la otra figura, que se había puesto en pie y situado junto a Eunhyuk. La sonrisa del antiguo vecino de Yunho era tan inocente y buena como siempre.

—¡Sigues tan imponente como siempre, Yunho! ¡Creo que hasta eres más alto!

Changmin, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para intercambiar pleitesías. Descendió de su pequeño bote de un saltó y caminó en grandes zancadas en dirección a Eunhyuk. Este, al ver toda su decisión, se apresuró a rebuscar algo en el interior de su capa y extenderlo hacia él como un escudo.

—¡Toma, toma!— exclamó, tendiéndole su cuaderno de bitácora—. Está intacto, Kyuhyun no ha sido capaz de descifrarlo y no queremos morir por una causa tan estúpida como un libro que ni siquiera íbamos a ser capaces de utilizar en nuestro beneficio.

Yunho y Junsu habían descendido y flanqueaban a Changmin, que cogió de un tirón su libro y procedió a asegurarse de que estaba en las mismas condiciones en las que lo había visto por última vez.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Yunho, ahora que parecía que Changmin respiraba con más calma.

La pregunta parecía referirse a muchas cosas. _Podría_ referirse a muchas cosas. 

Donghae, al parecer, había entendido a la perfección sus intenciones.

—Porque Kangin es idiota y no os conoce, Leeteuk está demasiado decidido a ser un capitán de la Armada ejemplar, a Heechul lo divierte vivir en constante peligro mortal y Kyuhyun es demasiado orgulloso y obstinado como para dejar pasar una ocasión como esta.

—Nosotros creemos que cuando os apresemos tiene que ser gracias a nuestro trabajo y esfuerzo, no porque tengamos un atajo para ayudarnos. Y desde luego, no vamos a lograrlo si os enfadamos antes de tiempo y matáis a la mitad de la tripulación como venganza. 

—No sería sólo a la mitad de la tripulación— dijo Changmin sombrío, cerrando el libro y mirándolos con rencor.

—Probablemente— concedió Eunhyuk encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora que os lo hemos devuelto… ¿estamos en paz? ¿Podéis desaparecer de aquí para que vengan a recogernos?

—Debería tomar represalias— volvió a decir Changmin, conservando esa mirada de profundo rencor en los ojos y alzándose en toda su altura hasta convertirse en una figura imponente.

—Podrías hacerlo— le replicó Donghae, con toda la sinceridad y calma del mundo, algo que no debería estar sintiendo en esas circunstancias—. Estaría justificado. Pero ¿en serio asesinaríais a los mensajeros a sangre fría, Yunho?

Y ahí estaba la cuestión. Eran piratas, pero Yunho no hacía mal por mal. Ahora que les habían devuelto lo que querían, sabiendo que no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño, Yunho no podía consentir que Changmin los asesinase a sangre fría. Ni él ni Junsu.

Yunho suspiró. 

—Tendremos que encontrarnos en otra ocasión para ponernos al día, Donghae— dijo, antes de dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso al pequeño bote.

Junsu fue el siguiente en seguirlo, despidiéndose de Eunhyuk con una broma, una carcajada y un hasta pronto.

Changmin no se movió. Los observo un rato más, más furioso si cabe por esa llamada a la honradez que habían hecho con el objetivo de contener las posibles reacciones de Yunho.

—Me parece increíble que un par de ladrones estén pidiéndole _justicia_ a un capitán pirata— les espetó.

Eunhyuk y Donghae se acobardaron un poco, como si la ausencia de Junsu y Yunho junto a él convirtiesen a Changmin en alguien mucho más peligroso y despiadado.

—No se la he pedido a un capitán pirata— explicó Donghae—, se la he pedido a uno de los hombres más honrados que he conocido nunca. 

Changmin chasqueó la lengua, decidido a volver a replicarles, a dejar salir su frustración contra ellos, contra su imposibilidad de devolverles el golpe que le habían dado pero la voz fuerte de Yunho restalló como un látigo en la quietud de la playa. Y ni siquiera había gritado.

—Changmin— dijo, férreo y con su voz de capitán—, regresamos.

Changmin resopló. Los miró por última vez.

—Decidle a Kyuhyun que la próxima vez que lo vea voy a darle una paliza por intentar robarme.

—Oh, no te preocupes— comentó Eunhyuk, sintiendo como la tensión en el aire había descendido lo suficiente como para permitirse un tono de voz más ligero—. Es tan plenamente consciente de ello que me da que os vamos a ignorar durante una buena y larga temporada. Hemos escuchado hablar de estos novatos, los de la _Shawol_ y creo que vamos ir a cortarles las velas antes de que aprendan a izarlas bien.

—Oh, ya veo— dijo Changmin, consciente de que Eunhyuk no tenía ni idea de que acababa de ponerle la venganza en bandeja. Sonriendo con perversidad, algo que hizo que sus interlocutores frunciesen el ceño y se mirasen confusos, carraspeó tratando de que no se notase que acaba de de tener una idea brillante—. Que así sea, entonces.

Se giró y les dio la espalda, caminando hacia dónde Junsu y Yunho lo esperaban, ambos serios y solemnes y confusos, una vez vieron la enorme sonrisa que Changmin lucía. Miró su cuaderno y lamentó no tener una pluma a mano. 

En cuanto saliesen satisfactoriamente de la isla, iba a preguntarle por la _Shawol_ y sus tripulantes. Alguien iba a tener que enseñarles como ser un dolor de huevos para la _Elf_ y Changmin siempre había querido que lo llamasen Maestro.

Kyuhyun y los suyos iban a arrepentirse muy mucho de haber intentando jugar a robarle algo a Shim Changmin.


End file.
